


Savior

by zazaah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Twitter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazaah/pseuds/zazaah
Summary: Emma Swan é uma mãe solteira que, em um cenário caótico, procura desesperadamente um hospital para conseguir ter seu bebê. Quase sem esperanças de ajuda, ela acaba encontrando a médica Regina Mills em seu caminho.Essa fic foi inspirada no tweet da @cisnecoroado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi inspirada no tweet da @cisnecoroado. Eu não costumo escrever fanfics, na verdade essa é a minha segunda e eu nunca terminei a minha primeira então yay me!  
> Não sei se vou continuar com a história, depende de como os astros vão se alinhar e se a faculdade vai me permitir viver, mas espero que vocês gostem dessa besteirinha que eu fiz.
> 
> // @capshawzete //
> 
> Mantenham-se hidratados.

Sua mão esquerda se arrastava pelas paredes do hospital, procurando um lugar que lhe permitisse o apoio enquanto a direita aplicava força sob sua barriga, em uma medida desesperada de tentar impedir que aquilo continuasse acontecendo, mas Emma conseguia sentir o sangue começando a escorrer pelo interior de sua coxa.

 

“ _Eu preciso de um médico”_ As palavras saiam baixas, em tom de súplica, alternando-se com inspirações profundas. Elas não eram direcionadas para ninguém em especial, mas a loira as repetia como um mantra na esperança de ser ouvida. Ela entrara pela porta dos fundos do hospital, em um corredor longo cujo destino ela não sabia. O lugar estava deserto e todas as portas que saiam dele estavam trancadas. Quando ela finalmente chegou ao seu fim sua respiração estava ofegante e ela desesperadamente se apoiou na primeira porta que achou em seu caminho, a esquerda. Diferentemente de todas as outras, essa abriu quando Emma jogou seu corpo sobre ela, caindo no chão.

 

“ _Não é educado entrar sem bater”_ uma voz rouca e rígida veio de dentro da sala, seguida pelo som de saltos. “ _Mas que-“_ Os passos se aceleraram e Emma logo viu a mulher se aproximando. Sapatos pretos, altos, com a sola vermelha. Longas pernas oliva. Uma saia lápis coberta por um jaleco. _Uma médica._ Emma nunca ficou tão feliz em ver um jaleco “ _O que que aconteceu com você?”_ a voz agora assumia um tom mais doce, com um quê de preocupação “ _Meu filho e-“_ a frase foi interrompida por um grito de dor e jovem mulher instintivamente colocou uma das mãos entre as coxas. _“Vem aqui comigo, tem um sofá onde você pode se deitar”_ Regina disse enquanto oferecia as mãos para a jovem. Quando essa foi responder a oferta, a médica viu sua mão suja de sangue “ _Há quanto tempo você está sangrando? E o que diabos você está fazendo na parte administrativa do hospital sangrando desse jeito?”_ A voz mostrava preocupação mas carregava em si um tom de descontentamento. _“Eu... não sabia onde ir.. desculpa.. eu não sabia”_ Emma mantinha-se cabisbaixa, não conseguindo olhar no rosto da médica. _“Olha...”_ Regina suspirou e revirou os olhos “ _merda... olha, olha nos meus olhos”_ Regina pegou o rosto da jovem e apontou em sua direção, seu olhar penetrando nos olhos verdes “ _O importante agora é a sua saúde e a saúde dessa criança; E eu vou cuidar de vocês. Fica calma. Mas para cuidar de vocês eu preciso que você me responda qual seu nome, há quanto tempo está sangrando e se isso já aconteceu antes”_

 

 _“Aconteceu há um mês, mas o sangramento parou sozinho e... eu não achei que era nada demais...”_ Emma não conseguia manter o olhar fixo nos olhos marrons que a encaravam com tanta intensidade. Ela estava inquieta, com dor e envergonhada, então seus olhos viajavam pela mulher na sua frente enquanto ela falava – pelos seus curtos cabelos pretos, pelas suas sobrancelhas arqueadas, seu nariz, seus lábios, pela cicatriz que ela tinha em seu lábio superior, qualquer lugar que não os olhos – “ _e voltou há 1 hora, junto com a cólica. E o nome é Emma; Emma Swan”_.

 

 _“Ok, Emma. Meu nome é Regina Mills. Eu vou precisar levar você para um ultrassom e é provável que eu precise fazer uma cesariana em você. Eu estou suspeitando que você tem o que chamamos de placenta prévia total e não é possível seguir o parto normal nessas condições. Eu estou imaginando que você veio parar aqui porque entrou pelos fundos do hospital, o que significa que você muito provavelmente não tem um plano de saúde, não é?”_ Emma negou com a cabeça _“Ok. Mas não pense nisso agora, deixe que eu cuidarei de tudo. Agora eu preciso que você pense em coisas boas – no rosto do seu filho quando ele nascer, no nome que ele vai ter, o pai conhecendo ele”_ Emma pegou na mão da médica, apertando-a fortemente enquanto uma nova onda de dor passava por seu corpo. Regina colocou sua outra mão sobre a mão da jovem, como se estivesse oferecendo apoio. _“Ele não tem pai”_ A voz fraca de Emma confessou. _“Bom, ele tem uma mãe guerreira que pelo que estou vendo vale por 10”_ Regina falou sorrindo para Emma, um sorriso sincero e cheio de simpatia pela situação da jovem _._ Era um dos sorrisos mais lindos que Emma já tinha visto, e a jovem se distraiu tanto com ele que relaxou a mão que apertava a de Regina. _“Vamos para os exames?”_ Emma acenou que sim enquanto a médica a ajudou a levantar, colocando o braço da jovem sobre as suas costas e trazendo-a para o seu lado para que pudesse dar apoio completo. _Ela cheira a maçãs_ era tudo o que Emma conseguia pensar. Bom, ela também conseguia pensar na dor insuportável que estava sentindo.

 

 

Emma estava deitada na mesa de ultrassom com sua barriga coberta por um gel gelado e transparente. Assim que tinham chegado na sala Regina a deu remédios para controlar a dor e impedir que o trabalho de parto progredisse, e Emma já se sentia bem melhor. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Regina, que olhava atentamente para a tela em preto e branco na sua frente enquanto mexia com a sonda sobre sua barriga. Tudo que Emma desejava era uma notícia boa. _Pelo menos uma._ Mas quando Regina terminou o exame e pegou o papel para limpar o gel de sua barriga, dava para ver em seu rosto que as notícias seriam qualquer coisa, menos boas.

_“Como eu suspeitava você tem placenta prévia total e a nossa única opção no momento é a cesariana.”_ Regina deu um tempo para que a jovem digerisse toda a informação que lhe foi dada e a resposta que veio foi um assustado “ _Ok.”_ Emma não conseguia formular nenhuma frase na sua mente. Ela estava assustada – ou melhor desesperada – com a situação. Nada tinha ido como o planejado. Desde a gravidez até isso. Ela estava começando a hiperventilar quando Regina pegou em sua mão e, ajeitando uma mecha que caia sobre o rosto de Emma, falou “ _Não tem porque ficar assustada. Eu mesma vou realizar a operação. Toda cirurgia é um risco, mas eu sou boa, e vou fazer de tudo para que você esteja saindo com seu filho saudável daqui em no máximo 3 dias. Mas pra isso eu preciso que você seja forte agora, você consegue ser forte?”_ Emma confirmou com a cabeça e sorriu pela primeira vez desde que chegou no hospital _“Eu vou chamar um interno para pegar algumas informações suas e te preparar para a cir-“_ A fala de Regina foi interrompida por um abrupto abrir de portas.

 

“Dr. _Killian, posso te ajudar?”_ A postura acolhedora de Regina rapidamente se enrijeceu, um olhar empedernido surgiu e um tom irônico foi adicionado a sua fala

 

 _“Dra. Regina, que surpresa lhe ver por aqui. Achei que suas atividades eram exclusivamente administrativas hoje em dia. De qualquer forma, podemos conversar rapidamente?”_ O tom debochado do homem deu nos nervos de Emma, e pelo punho que se formou nas mãos de Regina, seus sentimentos eram similares. A médica olhou para Emma e, assumindo novamente uma postura mais relaxada, falou para a jovem “ _O interno vai chegar em breve. Qualquer dúvida, estarei do lado do fora da sala e te verei novamente antes da cirurgia. Está tudo bem para você?”_

_“Sim”_ foi tudo o que Emma conseguiu falar. Para quem estava há 15 minutos atrás andando sem rumos pelo corredor do hospital, “bem” era realmente uma subestimação de como as coisas estavam no momento. _Regina é a minha salvadora._ Emma não sabia como poderia agradecer a tudo que a médica tinha feito por ela. Por mais que salvar vidas seja parte de algum código ético da profissão, ela sabia que Regina não tinha a menor obrigação de ter tratado ela tão bem como tratou. E pelo pouco que Emma conseguia ouvir da conversa que rolava no corredor, ela agora estava se metendo em problemas por causa disso.

 

_“Regina, você sabe que não podemos aceitar pessoas sem plano no hospital, isso daqui não é uma caridade”_

 

“ _Você está querendo me sugerir que eu não posso operar minha paciente? Você acha que eu não sei como funciona o hospital? Eu sou diretora desse Hospital, eu sei muito bem como ele funciona. E eu também sei muito bem que eu opero quem eu quiser, onde eu quiser. E se EU tiver problemas depois, EU irei resolvê-los. Como eu resolvo os de todo mundo aqui, ou parece que você não se recorda do trabalho que você me deu quando resolveu dormir com 3 enfermeiras ao mesmo tempo? Aposto que uma cesariana em uma paciente sem plano de saúde vai me dar muito menos dor de cabeça do que você. Agora me dê licença que eu vou me preparar para a minha cirurgia”_

Emma viu uma sombra passando rapidamente pela janela acompanhada pelo forte som de sapatos de salto batendo contra o chão.

 

 

Regina entrou no centro cirúrgico parecendo uma pessoa completamente diferente daquela que viera ajudar Emma com roupas chiques e sapato alto. A morena agora estava completamente ornamentada, vestindo azul escuro da cabeça aos pés, que agora estavam calçando um par de crocs cobertos por um fino tecido branco com um elástico que abraçava o seu calcanhar. Seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara e seu liso cabelo preto encontrava-se dentro de uma touca.

 

“ _Olá, Emma. Essa é Arizona Robbins, a pediatra que garantirá que tudo está bem com seu filho assim que ele nascer”_ Regina disse enquanto apontava para uma simpática médica loira que estava no outro lado da mesa. Emma sorriu para ela e, e recebeu em retorno um sorriso grandioso, que fez covinhas aparecerem no rosto da jovem médica loira. Toda essa alegria demonstrada por ela era reconfortante.

 _“Vamos começar?_ _É um lindo dia para trazer vidas ao mundo”_ Disse Regina. O modo como seus olhos se apertaram sugeriu que ela estava sorrindo por baixo da máscara. O anestesista colocou uma mascara sobre a boca e o nariz de Emma e a pediu para contar até 10. No 4 ela já estava desacordada.

 

 

 

A cirurgia do parto foi um sucesso, e em poucas horas Emma acordou. Assim que abriu os olhos a primeira coisa que viu foi Regina segurando um pequeno bebê no colo, envolto por um pano azul. Ela ninava o bebê enquanto cantava algo em espanhol para ele. Emma não entendia as palavras, mas a voz de Regina era serena e acalmava o bebê. Emma apreciada a cena com uma felicidade indescritível tomando conta de seu peito. _Tudo deu certo_. Ela mal podia acreditar. Quando Regina finalmente olhou em sua direção, arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa pelo fato de Emma já estar acordada.

 

“ _Olha! A mamãe acordou”_ Ela disse baixinho para o neném que segurava, enquanto ia em direção a Emma para lhe dar o bebê. “ _Acho que você já descobriu pela cor da mantinha que é um menino”_.

 

Emma pegou o bebê no colo e olhou apaixonada para aquele pequeno ser que estava em seus braços. Era tudo tão pequeno e tão perfeito, ela mal podia acreditar que tinha saído dela, que ela mesma tinha feito. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Tanta coisa tinha dado errado na vida dela, mas aquele pedacinho de gente ali, nos seus braços, era a prova de que ela podia fazer alguma coisa de bom, alguma coisa de certo.

 

 _“Você já pode dar de mamar para ele”_ Regina instruiu. A fala da médica quebrou o transe no qual Emma se encontrava e a trouxe de volta para a realidade. Ela rapidamente seguiu as instruções e, desajeitadamente, tentou dar os seios para que o pequeno bebê pudesse se alimentar. “ _Deixe eu te ajudar”_ Regina reposicionou o bebê, que logo conseguiu começar a mamar.

 

“ _Eu não sei o que faria sem você”_ Emma olhou para Regina, seus olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas, uma delas escorrendo por sua bochecha. _“Essas coisas virão naturalmente com o tempo”_ Regina respondeu, achando que a jovem estava se referindo à amamentação.

 

“ _Não, você não entende... tudo que você fez por mim hoje, eu ... realmente não sei como agradecer. Você foi minha salvadora. Eu estava perdida, sangrando, no meio de um corredor e por um acaso eu abri a sua porta. E você podia ter me ignorado ou me mandado para outro lugar, mas olha o que você fez por mim. E eu ouvi a sua conversa com aquele outro médico, eu sei que você não deveria ter feito isso... Você botou sua carreira em risco e ...”_ Emma mal respirou no meio da sua fala, mas a verdade é que agora que ela estava mais tranquila ela finalmente conseguia pensar com clareza e formular frases, e tinha tanta coisa que ela queria dizer para Regina, tantas coisas às quais ela tinha que agradecer.

 

 _“Para de falar. Você só está falando besteiras.”_ Regina falou, colocando o dedo indicador sobre a boca de Emma. “ _O Killian não sabe do que está falando. Foi um prazer te ajudar. Eu estou tão cheia de deveres na administração do hospital que fazia séculos que eu não vinha para o centro cirúrgico, séculos que eu não via um rapazinho desses nascer, então o prazer foi todo meu. Aliás, qual é o nome desse rapazinho?”_

Emma olhou para o bebê em seus braços e depois para Regina. “ _Você deveria escolher.”_ Ela disse com firmeza, passando certeza com a voz. A única certeza que ela tinha no momento, provavelmente.

 

 _“Eu?”_ Regina olhou confusa para Emma.

 

_“Ele não estaria aqui se não fosse por você. Eu quero me lembrar disso para sempre, e é a minha forma de mostrar gratidão. Eu quero que você escolha o nome do meu filho.”_

Agora eram os olhos de Regina que se enchiam de água. _“Eu não acho que Regino Júnior seria apropriado, não é?”_ A médica soltou a piada para tentar disfarçar o fato de que as lágrimas estavam prontas para cair. Ela olhou em direção a porta e limpou rapidamente os olhos. Ela não gostava que ninguém a visse chorando. O sorriso que já ornava o rosto de Emma tornou-se ainda maior _“Sem torturar a criança, por favor”_. Ambas riram e Regina se aproximou da mãe e do bebê. _“Henry.”_ Ela disse, com um tom melancólico, enquanto acariciava a cabeça recoberta por penugem do bebê.

 

 _“Henry...”_ Emma olhou para o bebê que agora encontrava-se adormecido no seu colo. Ela então virou seu olhar para Regina e com um leve sorriso disse: _“Eu gosto de Henry.”_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Deixem seus comentários, reviews, xinguem apenas de leve por favor sou sensível.


End file.
